I Don't Need To Be a God, As Long As I Have You
by acarroll341
Summary: A remake of chapter 20: We Win Fablous Prizes that contains PERCABETH! Don't say I didn't warn you....If you don't like it, don't read it. Simple.
1. Percy's POV

**HEY EVERYBODY!! So here is my take on how chapter 20 of TLO should have ended. Obviously I support percabeth!! So yah!! Please rate and review and give me any feedback on m story!!**

DISCLAMIER!!! I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS!! ITS JUST MY LIFE SUPPORT!!!

* * *

Percy's POV

I was walking back to the spot where Annabeth was standing looking as if she'd just seen

a ghost and found out if was just a prank pulled by the Stroll brothers.

"But I-you-god, WHAT?"she stuttered, unable to form coherent words.

"Ha ha, Annabeth, I can't understand a word your saying," I smiled, not even trying not to laugh at her.

"But Percy" she said breathlessly," Being a god, you could be with your father and live forever and..." she tried to finish but I cut her off.

"Yeah, it would be cool. Living forever, being with my dad, and having a thrown but," I frowned, not sure what to say and very unwilling to say it in front of the all mighty gods.

"Yeah, but I guess this is a good thing. After all, then, if you did become a god, you'd be in my debt." she said smirking with that devious look in her eyes.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked with my lips turning down at the corners.

"Well as far as I'm concerned, don't you still owe me an 'afternoon'? Being a god, you couldn't do that now could you? You would be forever in debt." She said smirking, very satisfied with herself.

"Okay, now you've officially lost me." I said completely confused.

"Aw, don't tell me you don't remember. Oh what was it about a year ago, you stood me up!" she said, playfully out raged.

"WHAT?! WHEN HAVE I EVER STOOD YOU UP?! I HAVEN'T EVEN ASKED YOU OUT ON A DATE?!" I yelled, blushing profusely. _What are the gods thinking.....Oh man, this is so awkward._

" OH YES YOU HAVE! YOU ASKED ME THROUGH IRIS-MESSAGE IF I WOULD COME ALL THE WAY FROM CAMP AND MEET YOU FOR DINNER AND A MOVIE AFTER YOUR ORRIENTATION AT THE STUPID HIGH SCHOOL YOU GO TO. BUT NO, WE DIDN'T GET TO GO BECAUSE YOU WENT AND WERE ATTACKED FOR THE BAJILLIONTH TIME BY MONSTERS! AND DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO DENY IT." she finished with that deathly-glare only the Athena kids could give.

"Oh yeah huh. S you still want me to make that up to you huh?" I said smiling

"Of course! Although, I'm not sure if I want to call it an 'afternoon' anymore,"

"Well if it's not an afternoon then what is it?" I nervously asked.

"A date." she said, turning to face me for the first time in the conversation. In her eyes was the most passionate and loving look I'd ever seen from anyone. Yeah, my mom gives me a loving look every time I see her, but, this was different. Annabeth was looking at me like..like...heck, I can't even describe it.

I couldn't resist. Laughing I said "Then a date it is." and I carefully held her smiling face in my battle worn hands. Not even think about what the gods thought I kissed her with so much love I felt my heart was going to burst.

Once we broke away, she took my hand, smiled up at me and said "I love you Seaweed Brain.".

"Ditto, Wise Girl." And then the cheering started and we turned to see the crowd that had gathered around us shouting things like "Finally!" or "Ha ha, a Daughter of Athena falling for a Son of Poseidon? How much more twisted is this world going to get?" and the worst one "Annabeth and Percy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G". But I ignored them. Who cared what they thought. I'm holding hands with the girl of my dreams. And I couldn't be happier.

* * *

SO??????? WHAT DID YOU THINK?! RATE AND REVIEW!! Also, I will be adding chapters of this event but in othe povs (annabeths, grovers, the gods etc)


	2. Annabeth's POV

Annabeth's POV

"_Rise my daughter, official architect of Olympus..."_

I was walking back to the spot where Percy was standing, grinning at mine stunned face. Official architect of Olympus, perfect.

"Way to go." he told me.

I couldn't speak, architect of Olympus. I started to make a list of what I would need. _Pencils, drafting paper, and time to plan. _However I stopped just as I heard Percy's name being shouted by his father. _I wonder what his gift will be. _I wasn't ready for what came out.

_A God? What?! No, no, no, no, no this can't be happening. _The memories of all those times Iworried about him during our quests came rushing back to me. All the blood left my face and I went cold. Tears formed in my eyes, and I fought to keep them back. Percy turned around to face me and I tried to look like everything was alright. He had this unfathomable expression on his face as he turned back to face the gods. There faces became confused and thunder rumbled in the sky. The Gods nodded and Percy turned around, walking back to where I was standing.

* * *

"But I-you-god, WHAT?" I stuttered, unable to form words through the haze in my head.

"Ha ha, Annabeth, I can't understand a word your saying," he smiled at me laughing.

"But Percy" I said breathlessly, very confused" Being a god, you could be with your father and live forever and..." I tried to finish but he cut me off. _Nice Seaweed Brain._

"Yeah, it would be cool. Living forever, being with my dad, and having a throne but," he frowned, not finishing his sentence. And then I had an idea.

"Yeah, but I guess this is a good thing. After all, then, if you did become a god, you'd be in my debt." I said smirking at his totally lost expression.

"Huh? What do you mean?" he asked with his lips turning down at the corners.

"Well as far as I'm concerned, don't you still owe me an 'afternoon'? Being a god, you couldn't do that now could you? You would be forever in debt." I said. _Ha ha, this just keeps getting better._

"Okay, now you've officially lost me." he said completely confused. _I really do have to explain everything to him._

"Aw, don't tell me you don't remember. Oh what was it about a year ago, you stood me up!"

"WHAT?! WHEN HAVE I EVER STOOD YOU UP?! I HAVEN'T EVEN ASKED YOU OUT ON A DATE?!" he yelled, blushing. I had a feeling he knew exactly what I was talking about.

" Oh yes you have! You asked me through Iris-Message if I would come all the way from camp to meet you for dinner and a movie. But NO, you had to go and be attacked by monsters for the thousandth time," he looked about to retort so I added just to be safe "...and don't you DARE try to deny it." I finished with that deathly-glare only the Athena kids could give.

"Oh yeah huh. S you still want me to make that up to you huh?" he said smiling sheepishly.

"Of course! Although, I'm not sure if I want to call it an 'afternoon' anymore," I said, feeling nervous about telling him this flat out for the first time.

"Well if it's not an afternoon then what is it?" he asked, his voice shaking. This gave me confedience**(SP?)**, at least he was nervous too.

"A date." I said, turning to face him for the first time in the conversation. In my look, I tried to convey my feelings. I really didn't want to admit that I had grown to love him, at least, not out loud.

But I didn't have to, laughing he said "Then a date it is." and carefully held my smiling face in his scarred hands. Apparently, he didn't care about what the gods thought because he kissed me right there in the middle of the throne room.

Once we broke away, he took my hand, smiled up at me and said "I love you Wise Girl.".

"Ditto, Seaweed Brain." And then the cheering started and we turned to see the crowd that had gathered around us shouting things like "Finally!" or "Ha ha, a Daughter of Athena falling for a Son of Poseidon? How much more twisted is this world going to get?" and the worst one "Annabeth and Percy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G". But I ignored them. I didn't care what they thought. After all, I was the official architect of Olympus and holding hands with the man of my dreams, and I couldn't be happier.


	3. Athena's POV

_Athena's POV _

_ I am so proud of Annabeth. She is by far my favorite daughter of this generation. Smart, dedicated and rational. The only mistake she ever made was going on that first quest with that Poseidon trash Percy Jackson. What was she thinking?! He attracts monsters more then sugar water attracts mosquitoes. However, she has learned a lot and come a long way, she deserves the best..._

* * *

_ "Rise my daughter, official architect of Olympus,"_

I could tell she was happy. She had this dazed look on her face as she turned and walked back to where her friends were standing.

"Way to go." Percy told her, grinning. She must not have heard him because she was still muttering about drafting materials.

Then, Poseidon called forth his son. I had a feeling what we were going to have to grant him; Godness**(A/N: I'm not sure if that's what its called so if you know let me know!) **All heroes that achieved something great enough to earn a gift from us, always asked to be made into a god. Ares will like this idea.(He still hasn't gotten over his defeat during there quest to get back the lightning bolt.)

However, I stopped paying attention once Lord Zeus told him what he would be rewarded with. Annabeth, my pride and joy, looked as if she was going to vomit and then faint. All the blood had left her face and her lips began to tremble. _Is she going to cry?_

"I approve as well," I said, still wondering what was wrong with Annabeth.

_Oh no. No, no ,no ,no, this had better not have anything to do with this man in front of us. There just friends, only friends. _Then I remembered their kiss on Mt. Saint Helens, and how he kept saying 'A kiss for good luck' during the battle._ But it can't be! _My rational side argued_, One of my daughters CAN'T have fallen for this...this...ugh, no, no, no not possible, lets just drop this and pay attention to whats going on around us. _

"...all of the children, all of the gods will be welcome and treated with respect. That is my wish." he finished.

"Is that all?" Lord Zeus said snorting.

"Percy, you ask much. You presume much." Poseidon said with uncertainty.

"I will hold you to your oath, all of you." he said crossly.

I wasn't sure exactly what he said, but I knew I had to say something. "The boy is right, we have been unwise to ignore our children. Percy Jackson, I have had my doubts about you, but perhaps I was mistaken. I move that we except the boy's plan." as he turned around to walk back to his friends, Annabeths face brightened, and her color returned.

It was then that I realized just how much this boy meant to my daughter, and however much I hated to admit it, I **was **wrong about him. He was apart of her life, and I couldn't do anything about it.

I looked up to see Percy reaching up to grasp her face and start to lean in......

I didn't want to watch but I couldn't look away. _Doesn't he realize that were right here, and were watching?!_ I looked over at Poseidon just as he stared at me with a surprised look on his face. Thankfully they then broke apart, I thought it couldn't get much worse, but it did thanks to a brainless boy.

"I love you Wise Girl"_ what in Hades?! _

"Ditto, Seaweed Brain." _oh yeah, GREAT, simply wonderful! My favorite daughter falls for the son of my enemy. _

As they turned to leave, my temper was rising, and once they were out of sight, I blew up.

"POSEIDON! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"


End file.
